A Sketchbook Confession
by DreamBelieveCreate
Summary: Megumi is horrified when her true feelings towards a certain S.A Member is written on her sketchbook and turns up missing, What insanity will happen as she tries to get it back and keep the content of it from going public?.


I've been receiving a lot of requests for a S.A story and I haven't seen/read the anime and manga in years, it's been so long :D and I have not visited the fan-fiction archive for the series and realized how little it has, so I took to social media and asked everybody (including my fellow readers who have decided to add me and asked what they would like it to be it about) and the winner is a pairing one-shot for Ryuu and Megumi? (I did a searching and there are a lot of people who see this pairing as a thing) so allow me to contribute for a pairing that is so little.

Enjoy guys :)

_Damn you Sakura! Why did you have to get everyone else involved?! _I thought as I kept running nearly out of breath.

Confused? Sorry let me start at the beginning...

(A few hours ago, early in the morning)

"Megumi?" I poked my head into the room and saw that it WAS a HUGE mess, but she paid me no mind as she continued what she was doing."Hey stop that! we are going to be late! Whatever it is you are looking for it can-"

She suddenly stood up and briskly walked past me not before glaring at me, slamming the door on the way out.

...

I let out a worried sigh-The School's Paradise was a mess "_Megumi, what are you up to?_" Kei, Hikari and Tadashi were putting the upturned items back, According to them they found Megumi turning the Greenhouse upside down and then went off without saying a word-Akira went after her to see if she was okay.

"Jun how did she seem this morning? Kei suddenly asked.

"Well she was doing the same to the entire apartment as the Greenhouse, when I told her to stop, she just ignored me and left not before glaring at me".

"Think it's that time of the month?" Tadashi suggested out of the blue.

THWACK!

"OW Hikari! What was that for?!" Tadashi said in pain while rubbing his head.

"Don't be a jerk Tadashi, that is a sensitive time for a girl! Don't you know that dating Akira?!"

Kei's eyebrow let out a little twitch at Hikari's statement not before he and I looked at each other with the same exasperated looks on our faces. Since Akira is usually getting mad at him I don't think he even knows the difference.

"I'm surprised you even knew what that was Hikari, I figured you to be a little dense for that" said Kei as he took a sip of his tea, I could tell that he was trying not to reveal that he was smirking.

"Arrghhh Takashima!"

"You know, you don't have to keep calling me that, we are _Dating_ after all"

Kei leaned over and softly let his lips go near Hikari's ears and blew into them causing her to scream and scoot away from him, bringing him down with her STRAIGHT into her lap just as Akira was returning with Sakura in tow.

"Hey guys I'm bac-" I immediately cringed and covered my ears.

"Keeeiiiiii! How dare you perform that in my sight! I'm going to kill you!"

"Well that escalated quickly and I am out of here" I muttered under my breath as Kei (and Hikari) ran around facing the wrath of Akira, yelling that it was an accident and Kei saying that it was Hikari's fault and that they weren't doing what she think they were doing making much more of an additional mess to add to Megumi's pile of it.

"Grrr, likely story! As for you two! She suddenly stopped and pointed to me and Tadashi just as we were making our escape.

"You just let HIM do this to MY precious Hikari?!"

Before me or Tadashi could utter a response I heard the door open and in came Ryuu who stopped at the sight of the place, a minute later Megumi came in and stopped also but it wasn't from the state of the place.

"Oh Megumi, where's your sketchbook? Did you lose it? Ryuu turned to her which caused everyone to notice and remark that it was gone which made Megumi glare at everyone except for Ryuu as if to say: _"You guys finally noticed! Are you slow or something?!"_ Sakura suddenly bounced up excitedly and linked her arms through mine.

"Ohhh!" She said suddenly as if realizing something continued "Everyone I got a fun to thing to do, let's find out what Megumi is so afraid of and we will start with her sketchbook!"

Megumi tried to deny this but the panic was clearly on her face as she quickly ran out of the greenhouse.

"Sakura was that necessary?" Ryuu turned to her suddenly, not exactly happy.

"Oh re-lax, I know you are dying to know too Ryuu her deep dark secret"

Ryuu didn't say a word he just gathered his belongings and left, I guess to find and help Megumi.

(Megumi's Point Of View)

So there you have it, here I am hoping to find my sketchbook before anyone else does as I wrote something on it that I don''t want anyone else to see especially _"Him" _since I am the only one that holds it I wrote a small confession on it as I didn't really want to tell the other girls.

Sakura (and Jun who happened to be in his other personality) was really crazy she literally popped out in random places like a whack-a-mole wherever I went hoping to get whatever it was that I was afraid of.

Finally losing them after leading them on a chase after me and dropping objects from above to slow me down, I trapped the two in a Janitor's Closet and convinced Sakura that it was a game of Seven Minutes In Heaven, which seemed to please her. "_Jun, please forgive me" _I thought as I send him a little prayer, hoping he survives.

"There she is get her!" I turned my head and it was the student council president Hajime Kakei and his friends. _"Did Sakura involve them in this madness?!" _

I was about to run but my way was suddenly blocked by a classroom door opening and out came Kei and Hikari who stood in front of me. "Go let us take care of this, you go do what you have to" The two of them said in unison at me giving me a thumbs up.

"You dare get in my way?!" Is the last thing I hear the incompetent president say not before the sounds of punches being let loose as I ran not before the sound of another door being opened and Tadashi appeared but he got hit by another classroom door opening which happened to be Akira while she had a freak out about hurting her boyfriend, she mouthed to me "The Roof, he's waiting for you."

I felt myself instantly grew red as I excitedly ran up the roof but when I opened the door it wasn't who I was expecting it to be as he looked at me smirking his smugness at me, leaning coolly again a wall. I took a step towards him clenching my fists.

"Expecting your boyfriend? Oh I'm sorry should I say not boyfriend?"

I tried to hold back my tears as well as my voice, I didn't want to scream.

"I believe you are looking for this?" He held out a familiar book tauntingly in his hands, I was about to take a step to take it back.

"You are so predictable, I really like this page regarding a certain someone, "I shouldn't be having these feelings for him but I like no I-Who knew you were something adorable Megumi."

_"What do you want Yahiro?" _I sent my thought into the emotion on my face since I couldn't talk.

"What I want? Nothing in particular. Although I noticed that what you wrote is unfinished I want us to play a game like the time when you took me out, I want you to finish this secret of yours out loud, if you can do that I will give this back to you and keep it between the two of us, what do you say?"

I clenched my fist again and looked at the pavement not before glaring back at Yahiro and opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me again.

"One other thing, I want you to see something" He gestured to me and I cautiously walked over to him and froze what I saw it was a girl from the student council with short blonde hair and green eyes throwing an embrace at Ryuu and I turned away at the sight of it and felt water forming from the tip of my eyes.

"So what are you going to do about it? He was clearly looking for you, but some girl saw her chance-Hey what are you doing?!"

I ignored him as I ran to the railing and I managed to get my sketchbook from Yahiro and threw it off of the roof and shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Ryuu! I love everything about you, that you show your love and care to everyone evenly but I feel a little selfish that everyone gets your love and kindness, when I want you all to myself-mmmp!" I felt a hand clamp on myself and Yahiro pulling me away from the railing.

"Take a look" He whispered in my ear. I looked below and saw that Ryuu was looking up at me, I felt a flush to my cheeks as he held up my sketchbook...

_"I know and I love you" _

Reality came back to me at what I had done but I didn't care as I broke off from Yahiro's grasp and ran back down to the schoolyard.

"That girl is totally unexpected". Just before he turned to leave the roof door opened again and the same girl from before comes rushing back and embraces and thanks the young man and runs back out again...

_The next day, all should be back to normal after Megumi's confession but..._

"I have tolerated the antics of you for far to long, honestly Miss Yamamoto disturbing the classes and your confession has put the school into an uproar and don't let me get started on you MR Yamamoto, don't think I heard about your little tryst with your little friend and as for the rest of you-causing a ruckus with the student council-Are all of you trying to give me grey hairs?!"

"Hey Akira are you sure you and my Mom are not related?" Tadashi whispered which unfortunately didn't go unheard from the both of them as the two glared at him.

"In any case-No more roof confessions, unwanted visitors and any disruptions of any kind is that understood?"

Ryuu suddenly raised his hand, the Director looked at him not exactly amused.

"Yes?"

"Does this count as a disruption?"

(Ryuu's Point Of View)

Everybody but Kei, Jun and Akira let their Jaw drop as I surprised them by getting up and kissing Megumi, I was in for it now as Tadashi's Mom was starting to boil over, I was going to end up in bigger trouble with what I was planning to do next.

"Let's go" I grabbed her hand and ran pulling her along out of the Greenhouse but our plan to escape was a short one as we soon fell in a hole that was secretly buried under something that gave way as soon as we stepped on it and we ended up entangled in each other.

I noticed there was something lodged in between a crevice and it fell as we did and as it fell it opened to a certain page I looked up at Megumi who attempted to turn away quickly an even more shade of red on her face when she shouted her confession for me on the roof.

It wasn't the only thing she had written as a confession about me.

THE END.

MWAHAAA! Finally finished, I absolutely loved the way it turned out and I don't think there is any need for a rewrite of this soon. The ending is a bit weird but I liked it and I hope you guys do as well :D.

I think I tried to keep everyone's portrayal as the would in the show so forgive me if the characters are kind of not right.

Also I'm aware of Finn and Yahiro's relationship to Ryuu and Megumi so don't hate me (and Yes she does have an appearance but I left her unnamed).

Lastly, I'm not telling what Megumi also wrote about Ryuu! I will leave it up to your imagination!

Thanks for taking the time to read, Please review any constructive criticism is allowed but no flaming or bashing!


End file.
